


The Special Two

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, tag to S01 ep 09 Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Missouri senses the arrival of the Winchesters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Special Two

John glanced down at the cell phone in his hand. The number was that of his eldest son.  
He was tempted to answer, his finger hovering undecidedly over the keyboard, the phone tiny in his large callused hand.

Dean had just brought him up to date on his and Sam's arrival in Lawrence and asked him to meet with them there. Although Dean had always repeated that he'd never set foot in the town again, his dulled memories of a terrified four-year-old still actual enough to prevent him from wanting anything to do with his birthplace, he reckoned that Sam's presence had much to do with changing Dean's mind.

The part of John that was a loving father wanted to down tools and make a bee-line for his boys, but the alter-ego which had become predominant in him, fuelling the obsessive need for vengeance now so much part of his essence, pulled at him like the most powerful of mind-bending drugs, pushing everything else into second place, even his sons.

However, he was intrigued by the fact that his old home, now rebuilt after the fire, had become a place of haunting according to Dean's message.

As he was in a moment of stasis as far as his search for the yellow-eyed demon was concerned, John reckoned that maybe he'd take a little detour into Lawrence, but strictly in incognito.

No, that wasn't completely true; he would show himself to one person.

Missouri felt the buzz in the air when they arrived in town. The two special ones.

When they were younger their full potential hadn't yet been mature; then one had gone off on an escape mission to Stanford. Poor boy didn't know that there was no escape.  
His destiny was written way too long ago for him to be able to avoid it, as was that of the older sibling.

One Ying, to the other's Yang. Two sides of the same coin, separated in body but one in soul.

Now however they were together again, and in the fullness of their essence; they just didn't know it yet.

She felt privileged that she'd been the first to understand their potential in those tragic days that had come after the death of Mary when John had seemed a pain-filled madman, tempered only by the fact that he had two small children to care for.

John had brought them along that day.  
Dean was barely five and little Sammy was the cutest nine-month-old bundle of joy that you could wish to see.

Little Dean must have thought so too, for during the whole time his Daddy and me were talking, he never left the smaller child's side, hovering over him like the most concerned of mothers.

Baby Sammy had smiled, cooed, and drooled his way into Dean's heart, never again to leave it. No matter what the future might bring, Dean would always love and take care of his little brother, even when stumbling around on crutches, though there was a fat chance of that! She'd be surprised if those two adorable little innocents ever reached the ripe old age of forty and she was estimating with a big leeway.

She often regretted having told John about the world behind the veil of earthly existence, but he had so insisted, threatening to camp out on her doorstep until she opened up about what had happened to Mary.  
Eventually, she'd unwillingly explained to him that the details surrounding her death all pointed to demonic intervention.

As she elaborated, she saw his skepticism gradually bloom into belief, and at that moment she realized she'd sealed the fate of the two beautiful, innocent little boys, laughing and gurgling in their private little world back through in her sitting room.

Now the wheel had come full circle. The Winchester boys were here again. They would come to her. They would ask questions. They would ask for her help.

She would do what she could.

Simultaneously, she felt John's arrival too.

"Well, well, "she mused with a sad shake of her head. "What will be will be!"

The End


End file.
